bestghoulfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Robin 'Thyme' Turner
Name: Robin Turner Race: Half-Ghoul (Currently in the process of ghoulifying) Age: 26 Gender: Female Occupation: Stand-alone Merchant Skills: Owning a caravan, she has become very skilled at navigating the wasteland, easily avoiding dangers that other might stumble into. Also very skilled with two-handed firearms. Personality: Robin is highly sarcastic, making any smart remarks she can in conversation, which usually gets on peoples bad sides. At first, she'll joke around quite a bit, poking fun at the people shes interacting with, but as you get to know her, she'll become more serious, and more open about herself. General Appearance: Starting from the top, Robin's ginger hair parts at the left side of her head, closer to the center while falling down in waves. Her bangs short, showing most of her forehead. The left side of her scalp, just after the parting, her hair is mostly gone, showing the rotting flesh, this continues down the whole left side of her body, but the lot of it is covered by her clothing. Robin's eyes are a light shade of green, standing out against her hair and pale skin. All down her body are freckles ranging in size. Standing straight, she reaches 5' 4" in height, and is on the bigger side, her curves hidden by her worn-out duster. Clothing/Armour: A worn-out duster. Underneath the duster she wears a white turtle neck, the bottom of the shirt stopping just above her belly button, and old blue jeans ripped in the knees. Last but not least, her black combat boots, worn from the constant traveling with the caravans, as well as her fingerless leather gloves. Weapons: A combat shotgun, along with a 10mm pistol and a spiked baseball bat Biography/History: Robin grew up in a small, man-made town called Elmroad , not known to most of the wasteland. Because of the terrible defenses, most kids in town started learning to shoot guns as early as 8 years old. She excelled at using two handed firearms, Robin helped the town against raider attacks, and kept the radroaches at bay. Her parents owned a small caravan company located inside the town, and showed signs of interest at the age of 13. Growing up, she only had one really good friend named Tommy, who enjoyed using melee weapons. They spent most of their time scouting the town's perimeter, and reading pre-war books that her parents picked up out in their travels. At the age of 15, she had started going out with her parents on their caravan route. The town started booming over the years, and she became more and more involved with the caravan company, excited to take it over when she was old enough. Tommy became the apprentice mechanic for Elmroad, keeping everything running smoothly. Tommy and Robin became very close, and ended up in a relationship. At the age of 19, she had her own caravan route that she traveled every week. One day, after her trip she came back to Elmroad to find it smoldering, burnt up. Quickly running into the town she began searching frantically for her parents, and Tommy, only to find her parents burnt to ash inside their own home. She kept searching for Tommy, and found him laying near the water pump, bleeding out from several shot wounds. He died shortly after Robin found him, in her arms. She didn't know the people who had done this were still lingering, and with a slow look up on a hill near by was a raider with a fat man, and shot it right infront of her. She doesnt remember how she survived the blast, but after, she left the town full of ashes and left, never returning. Category:Ghoul oc